Beach party 5! :D
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Beach party 5! :D 4 Comments Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll @dr_helen_jekyll a year ago Hey there, sorry for the delay! Life has been absolutely hectic this past week, so it's a relief to finally sit down and write again. Anyways, there's still plenty of room for more characters at the beach! Feel free to start new threads, or perhaps ask to join one of the one's already moving along, and as always, enjoy! Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Continuation of the thread! Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17)) RB: Rose and Jamie, who finally returned her gaze to Lewis with relief etched upon her face, smiled at the other two lodgers, before the blonde quickly rushed behind her lover. "I'll just quickly get changed! This is going to be great!" She happily exclaimed, taking off her clothes to reveal her green bikini as she spoke, while Jamie stood before her to keep her covered. 86: "'Tis certainly a fine day for it," Lewis concurred. As Pendry stood in front of Knowles, Weir remained ignorant of just how revealing Rose's bathing suit was. Helen: Turning aside so as not to embarrass Rose, Helen occupied herself with watching a few wispy clouds roll by. "I don't suppose you know the time?" She asked of Lewis, wishing to remain aware of how soon she'd need to switch out for Hela. 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Jamie quietly stood, looking out to the sea as she tried to block out the other two's conversation. But eventually, she felt Rose tapping her shoulder and she quickly turned around to take her lover's clothes, the two women smiling at each other. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • a year ago ((Jekyll1886)) 2 •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Continuing the rp with the Beast, the Lewis, and the Helen XD Jekyll1886 The Fox)) 86: Lewis smiled, relieved. "You know," he mentioned, "should any of us feel inclined to walk anywhere later, I did bring a parasol or two. They won't help the sands' temperature, but they do provide a bit of shade, at least." The Fox: " I'm not walking anywhere on this Hell Beach. " Malemi propped his head up on Helen's leg to glare back at Lewis. " The only time I'll walk is when we leave. " He nuzzled back up against her leg and rolled onto his back. " I will investigate the water though. I want to see what fish they have. " Helen: Her quiet shock at Malemi laying so close didn't waver, and it took a great deal of effort on Helen's part to remain still as the Beast moved about. Why is he suddenly so close to me? Did he change his mind? Was the apology genuine? Do I pet him? Will he get offended if I do or if I don't? Is he more like an animal or a person? Which do I treat him as? "I'm, uh... Afraid it may be difficult reaching the water without walking through the sand first," She observed hesitantly, looking from where they currently sat to the ocean and then back, "That is, unless you wish to be carried, the same way Lewis brought you here?" see more 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy